little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asger
Biri Biri is one of main protagonists of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. He is the Thapoli-Naglfar War veteran, former assassin of Sword of Laeradr, and later, ally and close friend of Akko. Personality & Character Biri Biri is the Thapoli-Naglfar War Veteran and reluctant ally of new Valkyries Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. Described by Ursula aka. Chariot as lone wolf who keep his feelings to himself, the ratatoskr is a stoic and serious individual who strongly believes Valkyries and Sword of Laeradr (organization he affiliated with) should not involve themselves with normal humans outside combating threats and maintain utmost secrecy. Because of his beliefs and bitter disposition, he is easily annoyed by Akko's happy disposition and impulsive personality, often finding himself questioning her worth as Valkyries. However, he also acknowledged Akko's strengths and determination. He also fiercely independent and confident in his own skills and powers, resulting him hating to ask favors from anyone. Due to his and Akko's conflicting personality, Biri Biri dislikes working with the Fire Valkyrie unless absolutely necessary and prefer working alone, but able to cooperate with Diana, Chariot, and his fellow Thapoli-Naglfar War veterans in spite of their distant relationships. Most of Biri Biri's negative personality was result from PTSD, both from his war experience and losing Lara, the young witch he once cherished as little sister that he never had. He spent much of his youth as a child soldier who fought during Thapoli-Naglfar War where he became Sword of Laeradr's best assassin under the title "Reaper Squirrel" through his cruel war tactics: He would trick enemies into letting their guard down by acting with charm of "cute and cuddly squirrel", before killing them with "the ruthlessness of a demon". One day, during the last days of the war, Biri Biri, alongside his brothers-in-arms Harr and Farmatyr, were responsible for massacring inhabitants of a small Naglfar outpost where Lara lived. Feeling immense guilt upon discovering the terrified six years old child whose parents killed before her eyes and later, seeing her lost and lonely in the forest, the ratatoskr decided to adopt her, caring for her as a younger sister whilst keep the truth about her parents' death a secret. Biri Biri's guilt and trauma from both the murder and the war got worse after Lara learned the truth about her parents' death and later, her own demise and reanimation as a draugr who brutally turned against him and his friends before left. This effectively led him distancing himself from others, leading a lone wolf path. However, his lone wolf facade starts to break upon meeting Akko, because Akko reminds him much to Lara before her fall to darkness that he reluctant to admit his feelings for her. After dangerously transformed into Black Beast state due to influence of Spear of Torment Lara put on him during their reunion and came close in destroying Blytonbury, with Akko ended up injured due to her attempts to return him to his senses, Biri Biri initially attempted to flee when transformed again, not wanting to hurt anyone else and dying alone. Ursula found him in the forest and upon seeing his mind still intact, tried to reason with him. Biri Biri replied by yelling to her about horrors of war he and his friends had gone through and believeing no one can understand him, especialy about how it costs the life of his adoptive sister. Ursula argued otherwise, goes so far recounting how she came close in ruining the dream of her precious student Akko in the past in spite of it not entirely her fault. That, coupled by seeing that Lara that he knew and love not completely lost through her emotional and brutal fight against reluctant Akko (who understands Lara's pain too well as she once felt a similar betrayal months back), Biri Biri realizes that his attitude to that point has dangerously made him a heartless monster Lara believed him to be, and finally able to be honest to Akko and improved his relationships with the young Valkyrie. He swears from then on to become a better protector, asking Akko to smack him on his face as hard as she can as a reminder. Despite still a serious and no-nonsense, Biri Biri's personality softens and more open to others. Though still devastated with Lara's death and eventual reanimation into malevolent draugr, Biri Biri now more optimistic to save her from corruption that seemingly destroyed her, inspired by Akko who did the same thing beforehand. Thankfully, both of them finally able to make amends with each other in latter's last moments, with Lara gave him and Akko a gift which turned out crucial in stopping Naglfar. Skills & Abilities * Ratatoskr Physiology: Biri Biri is a ratatoskr, one of seven Pomokai Holoholona races. **'Supernatural Strength': In spite of his small size, he actually capable to deliver considerable brute force, which further amplified by his Caerbannog Armor. **'Supernatural Speed and Reflexes': With or without his Balai Repulsors and/or Caerbannog Armor, Biri Biri is deceptively fast, able to react and dodge objects travelling at high speeds. **'Supernatural Agility': Biri Biri's natural agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are far greater than even most skillful Valkyrie. **'Supernatural Durability': Being half-plant squirrel with bodily tissue which have greater density than normal animals, Biri Biri can endure punishments that could cripple or otherwise killing normal animals. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': As with other Pomokai Holoholonas, Biri Biri possesses powerful regenerative ability and able to survive even the most critical of damage. Even so, this ability can be hampered by his mental state, as he retained the scar on his left eye due to trauma from Lara's betrayal. **'Supernatural Stamina': Biri Biri's musculature is considerably more efficient than other magical beings or humans. As result, his bodily tissues produces practically less fatigue toxins during physical activity. His massive stamina allowed him to excert himself at peak capacity for a long time. * Magic: As with other Pomokai Holoholonas, Biri Biri possesses innate talent with magic. **'Shiny Arc Bomb': Like other Pomokai Holoholonas, Biri Biri can conjure condensed ball of magic in front of his snout which can level multi-story building. He can even utilze this technique to teleport from one place to another through ley-lines. **'Lightning Magic': Biri Biri can magically conjure and manipulate lightning on ease. **'Alchemy': Biri Biri possesses impressive mastery over alchemy, able to transmute object on ease. This is the very skill he utilised to forge his Caerbannog Armor. **'Object Control Magic': Biri Biri can magically manipulate objects from distance at will. *'Martial Arts': Biri Biri is well-versed in martial arts. **'Glaive Proficiency': Biri Biri possesses extraordinary proficiency with glaive, an ability which he later taught to his adoptive sister Lara. **'Scythe Proficiency': Biri Biri possesses extraordinary proficiency with scythes, but he stopped hone his skills with such weapon after killing Lara's parents. **'Whip Proficiency': Biri Biri can employ segmented ribbon his Caerbannog Armor composed of as a whip. Tools & Equipment *'Caerbannog Armor': A heavily modified Raider Armor which more designed for stealth combat. *'Construct Ribbons': Multipurpose magical ribbons which can be used for variety of purposes. Notes & Trivia *Biri Biri's character loosely based on two characters, Lukather Harden from GARO: Vanishing Line (for his initial anti-social mindset) and Gray Fox from Metal Gear Solid (for the trauma from killing parents of an innocent girl he later adoped to make up the guilt, early life as child solider, and notoriety as an assassin). **He also slightly alluding Rabbit of Caerbannog from Monty Python and the Holy Grail with his charm as "cute and cuddly" rodent (though Biri Biri is a squirrel instead of a rabbit) and Caerbannog armor, which named after the cave where the killer rabbit reside alongside The Black Beast of AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Creatures & Plants